


Is That My Hoodie?

by pastelkanan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, I don't know what I'm doing, Jean leaves his hoodie behind and Eren claims it, M/M, thats honestly the entire story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkanan/pseuds/pastelkanan
Summary: The boys decided to help each other move back into the dorms for their sophomore year in college. Jean leaves something behind in Armin and Eren's room, and getting it back doesn't go as smoothly as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this forever but Iggy said to post it so here we go have fun kiddos

   They had all learned in freshman year that moving into dorm rooms on campus was a royal pain in the ass. Freshman year in _general_ had been a pain in the ass, really, which was why everyone gathered up before sophomore year started and decided that this year they’d all help each other out. Starting with the part where they moved back into their dorms after a summer of going back home to live with their parents.

   Eren and Armin had decided that freshman year as roommates went perfectly well, so there they were again. Eren had claimed the bed by the window and Armin took the one he thought he could fit the most books underneath since he brought too many with him. Again. And Marco, God bless his heart, was the one out of their two helpers that had the patience to help Armin put all of those books in cloth storage cubes and figure out how to arrange them.

   As for Eren, well, he got stuck with Jean.

   Great.

   While Marco and Armin were over there having a grand old time talking about books and all the “fun” and “exciting” ways to organize them or whatever they were doing over there, Eren was having to hear the question, “Why do you even _have_ this?” over and over and _over_ again. Couldn’t a guy collect things in peace anymore? It wasn’t like he didn’t have any room for the things he brought with him, either. There was plenty of space and he happened to _like_ all the bullshit he had packed. Jean was just being an asshole. No surprise there.

   Still, he was better at keeping track of things than Eren was. If Eren found a stray notebook, Jean knew exactly where it needed to go. Jean had a proper strategy for fitting as much as possible into a small space. Eren’s strategy was just to shove everything in a drawer and hope it closed. Jean’s way made it a lot easier to find things, not that he was planning to admit that out _loud_. He’d never hear the end of it.

   There was one wardrobe and one dresser for Eren and Armin to share. The wardrobe was next to Armin’s desk, which was right across the room from Eren’s. Naturally, Armin took the side that was closest to his desk and Eren took the other half. It was more than enough for both of them, considering that Eren wore maybe a total of ten different shirts.

   In the way Armin put the wardrobe by his desk, Eren made the sacrifice and put the dresser next to his. The top of it was currently covered in several stacks of instant noodle cups and some water bottles, though Armin insisted that they get a mini fridge this year because living off of noodles, Pringles, and Goldfish wasn’t “good for their health.” Pft. Whatever. What was Armin planning to put in that mini fridge he wanted to get, anyway? TV dinners? It wasn’t like they could afford anything else.

   Anyways, Eren had decided he wanted the top two drawers and Armin could have the bottom two. After all, Eren was taller. It made sense for him to have the higher drawers. Drawers that he was using his shove-and-pray method to fill because he’d be _damned_ if he let Jean mess with any of his clothes he wore from the waist down. Jean could fuss with the arrangement of his ten shirts as much as he damn well pleased, but everything else was off-limits. Besides, who gave a shit if his jeans were a bit wrinkled?

   Jean threw a sock at Eren’s face. “Why the fuck are your socks in with your CDs?”

   Eren sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

*

   With a long groan and his shoes still on, Eren flopped face first onto his bed with the full intention of going to sleep right then and there. Until Armin flipped the main light on, effectively disturbing his peace. “ _Armin_. It’s bedtime.”

   “It’s 9:45, Eren.”

   “And I’ve spent the last five hours of my life trying to wade through all of Jean’s hipster bullshit because you and Marco couldn’t stop talking about books for two fucking seconds. I don’t need a recap. Turn the light off.”

   When the light didn’t go off, Eren groaned again and forced himself to get up if only to take off his shoes. That was when he noticed it. A lump of gray cloth at the end of his bed. He didn’t really notice where his shoes landed when he threw them, just that Armin sighed in irritation. No, Eren was more interested in the mystery piece of clothing than his shoes. So he grabbed it and held it up, just to find that it was nothing more than a plain gray hoodie. With really soft white lining on the inside. And it smelled kinda nice, which was mildly concerning since he knew for a fact that it wasn’t his or Armin’s.

   Armin didn’t seem to notice Eren’s fascination with the hoodie. All he knew was that he was interested in his book and, at some point or another, one of them was going to trip over Eren’s shoes because he was too lazy to put them back in their place.

   He didn’t remember anyone in particular wearing it, but maybe it was Marco’s. Armin’s bed had been covered in his literary junk, so it would make sense if Marco laid his hoodie down somewhere else. But that raised the question of why it wasn’t just hung over someone’s chair. Well, no matter. Marco wouldn’t mind if Eren just wore it for a little while, right? Eren always put out body heat but had a hell of a time keeping it in, so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to use people’s jackets. He’d wear the hoodie for a little while and then return it at some point. Marco was nice. Marco would understand. No big deal.

   Eren zipped up the front of the hoodie and buried himself under his blanket to block out the light. Yeah, that was one damn nice hoodie. Maybe he could convince Marco to let him keep it.

   He was asleep well before the next time Armin even looked up from the pages of his book.

 

*

 

   A week passed. Every day he thought to himself that it would be the day he’d go tell Marco that he still had his hoodie and that he was sorry for hogging it for so long, but each day he never got a chance to. Or he just forgot. He usually forgot.

   And he wasn’t really sorry, either. If Marco thought Eren was better off with the hoodie than he was, he’d let Eren keep it. Eren _really_ loved that hoodie. He only wore it in their room so it wouldn’t get dirty. He slept in it. He’d pull the hood up around his head and pull on the drawstrings so it’d hide his face. His only complaint was that it was a little bit too big, the sleeves not stopping until the knuckles on his hands. It was a comfy kind of big, though. He had gotten pretty used to it in the week he’d had it in his possession.

   Yep. He was definitely gonna talk to Marco about letting him keep it. Tomorrow, anyways. Tomorrow. At that exact moment in time, he was comfy in his bed, playing a game on his phone while Armin did some studying. Lord. It was too early in the year to study. Armin was such a _nerd_.

   Eren was almost at the end of a level when there was a knock at the door. “Armin, please get that? I’ve almost beaten this level.”

   Armin stretched his arms out above his head. “I guess I was due for a quick break,” he said as he stood up, though silently fuming that Eren was too lazy to just pause his game for two seconds to answer the door. Really, though, he wasn’t sure what else he had expected from this guy. He made his way to the door while Eren kept _tap tap tapping_ at his phone. His brow was furrowed in concentration and the muscles in his arms straining as he bent over the screen, praying he could just get through this last wave. He had lost track of how many times he’d attempted this level. He had a physical _need_ to finish this.

   He was vaguely aware of the polite conversation at the door. “Hey, Jean,” and “Hey, Armin. I think I left something here soー”

   And that was where Eren stopped listening and instead started internallyーand maybe just slightly externallyーscreaming when the _Level Complete!_ notice finally came up and saved him from the pits of hell. He’d never play that stupid fucking level again.

   His moment of bliss was interrupted and he froze when he heard Jean ask, “Eren, is that my hoodie you’re wearing?”

   Armin was the first to say anything. “He’s been wearing that thing for a week. I thought maybe he had bought it and not said so.”

   “No, no,” Jean said, “that’s definitely my hoodie.”

   Eren immediately put his phone down to the side. “Look,” he said, looking up to meet Jean’s eyes, “I found it at the end of my bed and it seemed nice so I put it on and I thought it was Marco’s and I’d return it soon but then I _didn’t_ because it’s really nice andー”

   Jean cut him off with a sigh. “Just give it to me.”

   Eren responded by zipping it up. “Or I could not do that.”

   “Are we really gonna do this?”

   “Hey, it’s your fault. Evidently, it’s not important enough for you to remember until now, so you can’t complain if I keep it.”

   “I can complain, actually, since _I’m the one who paid for it_.” He walked over to the edge of Eren’s bed. “Give me my hoodie.”

   Eren shrugged. “It’s comfy. I think I’ll keep it."

   Jean reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the hoodie. “Give it.”

   “Nah.”

   Armin rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk. He had no intention of getting involved. Which was probably for the best, considering the chaos he heard unfolding behind him. There was a lot of yelling and some cursing. Mostly, “give me the fucking hoodie” and “fuck you it’s mine now.” The yelling was followed by some scuffling, a lot of rustling fabric, the sound of something hardーprobably Eren’s phoneーfalling and hitting the floor, and eventually a lot of creaking from the bed.

   Okay. That was weird.

   He looked over to see them trying to find their footing on the bed, Jean trying to grab the zipper of the hoodie while Eren was trying to squirm away. So much fuss over a hoodie. He put on his headphones and went back to studying.

   He wasn’t getting paid enough for this shit.

   Despite Eren’s best efforts to get away, Jean managed to pin him down. He got ahold of the zipper and yanked it down, thankfully revealing a black T-shirt instead of, well, no shirt at all. Eren shoved Jean off of him and sighed. “Fine. Since you’re so fucking desperate, have your fucking hoodie back,” he said, sounding angrier than Jean had heard in him a long time. It wasn’t even a serious fight. Not to Jean, anyways. Just a stupid battle to reclaim his damn clothes.

   Eren’s shirt rode up as he moved to take his arms out of the sleeves as if the fabric of the shirt and the hoodie had attached themselves. Jean’s rational thoughts abandoned him in an instant. The last time he saw Eren like that was probably junior year in high school and, frankly, since then it looked like he had gotten really… fit. Goddamn.

   Eren threw the hoodie at Jean’s face the way Jean had thrown the socks at him a week before. “Get outta here,” he said.

   So Jean took his hoodie and left. Just like that. If Eren’s _abs_ were any indication to the state of the rest of his body, he could probably crush Jean’s head between his thighs. Damn.

 _Damn_.

   Eren grabbed his phone off the floor after Jean had shut the door behind him on his way out. Then he walked over and took Armin’s headphones off, saying, “He’s gone.”

   Armin looked at Eren and looked almost confused. “You gave in awfully quick. Figured you’d be at it for at least the next hour.” He smiled at that last part. “What happened to make you give up?”

   Eren shrugged. “He’s kinda hot.”


End file.
